List of Disney attractions using Audio-Animatronics
This is a list of Disney attractions that have used Audio-Animatronics. Disneyland Resort Disneyland * Main Street, U.S.A. ** Disneyland Railroad *** Primeval World ** Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln * Adventureland ** Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room ** Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye ** Jungle Cruise * New Orleans Square ** The Haunted Mansion ** Pirates of the Caribbean * Frontierland ** Mark Twain Riverboat ** Sailing Ship Columbia ** Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ** Mine Train Through Nature's Wonderland (since removed) **'Entertainment' *** Fantasmic! * Critter Country ** Splash Mountain ** The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ** Country Bear Jamboree (since removed) *'Fantasyland' ** It's a Small World ** Matterhorn Bobsleds ** Alice in Wonderland ** Pinocchio's Daring Journey ** Snow White's Scary Adventures ** Peter Pan's Flight * Mickey's Toontown ** Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway (under construction) ** Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin * Tomorrowland ** Star Tours (since removed) ** Star Tours – The Adventures Continue ** Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters ** Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage ** Submarine Voyage (since removed) ** Innoventions (since removed) ** America Sings (since removed) ** Flight to the Moon (since removed) ** Mission to Mars (since removed) ** Carousel of Progress (since moved to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom) ** Muppet Mobile Lab * Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge ** Millennium Falcon: Smugglers Run ** Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance (under construction) *'Parades' **Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams (since removed) Disney California Adventure *'A Bug's Land' (since removed) **It's Tough to Be a Bug! (since removed) *'Cars Land' **Radiator Springs Racers *'Hollywood Land' ** Disney Junior – Live on Stage! (since removed) ** Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: Breakout!Guardians of the Galaxy Benicio Del Toro Visits Disneyland Resort ** Muppet*Vision 3D (since removed) ** Mickey's PhilharMagic ** Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! ** Superstar Limo (since removed) ** Lucky the Dinosaur (temporary 'walk-around' animatronic) ** Muppet Mobile Lab (temporary 'walk-around' animatronic) *'Pixar Pier' **Toy Story Midway Mania! *'Paradise Gardens Park' **The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure Walt Disney World Resort The Magic Kingdom * Adventureland ** Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room ** The Enchanted Tiki Room (Under New Management) (since removed) ** Jungle Cruise ** Pirates of the Caribbean * Liberty Square ** The Hall of Presidents ** The Haunted Mansion ** Liberty Belle Riverboat * Frontierland ** Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ** Splash Mountain ** Country Bear Jamboree * Fantasyland **It's a Small World **Mickey's PhilharMagic **Mickey Mouse Revue (since moved to Tokyo Disneyland) **Peter Pan's Flight **Snow White's Adventures (since removed) **Snow White's Scary Adventures (since removed) **20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage (since removed) **Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid **The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh **The Barnstormer **Enchanted Tales with Belle **Seven Dwarfs Mine Train * Tomorrowland **The Carousel of Progress ** Stitch's Great Escape! ** Buzz Lightyear's Space Rangers Spin ** Cosmic Ray's Starlight Cafe ** Flight to the Moon (since removed) ** Mission to Mars (since removed) ** The Timekeeper (since removed) ** ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter (since removed) Epcot *'Future World' ** Spaceship Earth ** Innoventions (animatronics since removed) ** The Seas with Nemo and Friends ** Universe of Energy (since removed) ** Wonders of Life (standing but not operating) ***Cranium Command (since removed) ** Imagination! *** Journey Into Imagination with Figment ** The Land *** Living with the Land ** Horizons (since removed) *'World Showcase' ** The American Adventure ** Medieval Diorama at the Sportsman's Shoppe ** Frozen Ever After ** Maelstrom (since removed) ** Remy's Ratatouille Adventure (under construction) ** Chef Remy at Les Chefs de France (temporary 'walk-around' animatronic) ** Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros ** El Rio del Tiempo (since removed) *'Entertainment' ** Muppet Mobile Lab Disney's Hollywood Studios *'Grand Avenue' **Muppet*Vision 3D *'Hollywood Boulevard' **Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway Spring 2020 **The Great Movie Ride (since removed) *'Echo Lake' ** Star Tours (since removed) **Star Tours – The Adventures Continue *'Animation Courtyard' **Disney Junior – Live on Stage! (since removed) *'Sunset Boulevard' ** Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy *'Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge' ** Millennium Falcon: Smugglers Run ** Star Wars: Rise of the Resistance *'Toy Story Land' **Toy Story Midway Mania! (Mr. Potato Head removed until 2018) **Slinky Dog Dash (Wheezy Animatronic) Disney's Animal Kingdom *'Discovery Island' **It's Tough to Be a Bug! *'DinoLand U.S.A.' **Dinosaur ** Lucky the Dinosaur (temporary 'walk-around' Audio-Animatronic) *'Asia' **Expedition Everest *'Pandora – The World of Avatar' **Avatar Flight of Passage **Na'vi River Journey Tokyo Disney Resort Tokyo Disneyland * Adventureland ** Primeval World diorama (as part of Western River Railroad) ** Jungle Cruise ** The Enchanted Tiki Room: Stitch Presents Aloha e Komo Mai! ** The Enchanted Tiki Room: Now Playing Get the Fever! (since removed) ** Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room (since removed) ** Pirates of the Caribbean * Critter Country ** Splash Mountain * Westernland ** Country Bear Theater **Big Thunder Mountain ** Mark Twain Riverboat ** Big Thunder Mountain Railroad * Fantasyland ** Enchanted Tale of Beauty and the Beast Spring 2020 ** It's a Small World ** Mickey's PhilharMagic ** Mickey Mouse Revue (since removed) ** Haunted Mansion ** Pinocchio's Daring Journey ** Pooh's Hunny Hunt ** Peter Pan's Flight ** Snow White's Adventures ** Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall *'ToonTown' **Mickey's House and Meet Mickey **Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin * Tomorrowland ** Star Tours (since removed) ** Star Tours – The Adventures Continue ** Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters ** Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek Tokyo DisneySea * Mediterranean Harbor ** Soaring: Fantastic Flight * Arabian Coast **Sinbad's Storybook Voyage **Magic Lamp Theater *'Port Discovery' **Nemo & Friends SeaRider **StormRider (since removed) *'Mermaid Lagoon' **Mermaid Lagoon Theater *'American Waterfront' **Tower of Terror **Toy Story Mania! *'Arendelle: World of Frozen' **Frozen Ever After *'Lost River Delta' **Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Crystal Skull * Mysterious Island **Journey to the Center of the Earth **20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Entertainment **Fantasmic! (nighttime show) Disneyland Paris Disneyland Park * Frontierland ** Phantom Manor ** Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ** Thunder Mesa Riverboats * Adventureland ** Le Passage Enchanté d'Aladdin ** Pirates of the Caribbean ** Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost * Fantasyland ** Le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant ** It's a Small World ** Les Voyages de Pinocchio ** Blanche Neige et les Sept Nains * Discoveryland ** Le Visionarium (since removed) ** Les Mystères du Nautilus ** Star Tours (since removed) ** Star Tours - L'Aventure Continue ** Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast Walt Disney Studios Park * Toon Studio ** Crush's Coaster ** Ratatouille: L'Aventure Totalement Toquée de Rémy * Production Courtyard ** Disney Junior - Live on Stage! * Arendelle: World of Frozen ** Frozen Ever After (TBC) Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Hong Kong Disneyland * Main Street, U.S.A. ** Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad * Adventureland ** Jungle River Cruise ** Festival of the Lion King ** Tarzan's Treehouse on Tarzan Island * Fantasyland ** It's a Small World ** Mickey's PhilharMagic ** The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Tomorrowland ** Ant-man and The Wasp: Nano Battle! ** Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters (since removed) ** Iron Man Experience (2016) * Grizzly Gulch ** Big Grizzly Mountain Runaway Mine Cars * Mystic Point ** Mystic Manor * Arendelle: World of Frozen ** Frozen Ever After (2021) * Parades ** Mickey's WaterWorks (since removed) ** Glow in the Park Halloween Parade (since removed) ** Flights of Fantasy Parade * Entertainment ** Muppet Mobile Lab (since removed) Shanghai Disneyland Shanghai Disneyland * Tomorrowland ** Buzz Lightyear Planet Rescue * Fantasyland ** Seven Dwarfs Mine Train ** The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ** Peter Pan's Flight * Treasure Cove ** Pirates of the Caribbean - Battle for the Sunken Treasure * Adventure Isle ** Roaring Rapids (Disney) ** Soaring Over the Horizon References Category:Lists of Disney attractions Category:Disney technology Category:Entertainment robots Category:Audio-Animatronics *